


The Heat

by littlescienceloves



Series: domestic!Fitzsimmons [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescienceloves/pseuds/littlescienceloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which domestic!Fitzsimmons argue over the thermostat settings. Based on a tumblr prompt :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Simmons muttered, staring at the thermostat. She already had on five layers and yet Fitz had still decided it was a good idea to turn down the temperature. Again. 

"If you keep doing this, I’m moving out," she said, grabbing a blanket. It was the one his mother had sent them, when she found out they were moving in together. The note had simply read ‘about time’ in her heavy script. 

"You sweet English rose," Fitz shook his head, walking into the room. He was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt, one from their academy days. 

"No, I am a normal human being. People are not supposed to live under these conditions."

"Weak," he sighed, sitting down on the couch. "You definitely would not be able to survive a good, Scottish winter. We’re sturdy people, Jemma."

Simmons muttered something under her breath about how sturdy people don’t scream every time there’s a thunderstorm and sat down on the couch next to Fitz. 

"If it’s going to be this way all winter, I’m moving back to the Playground. It was warm there. And the commute was much nicer," she added.

Fitz frowned. “I’m sure we can come up with a better solution.”

"Roshambo?" Simmons suggested.

Fitz shook his head. “Unfair. You always win.”

"Because someone always chooses scissors," Simmons pointed out. "How about this," she said, scooting closer to him. "You can be my personal heater. It’s a demanding job, but there are certainly benefits," she smiled, snuggling into his chest. 

"Like?" Fitz raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, you’d basically be a slave. But you’d be my slave. It requires lots of hugs and cuddling. And then, of course, there are bonuses for good behavior.”

"Hmmm," Fitz said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "This counts as good behavior, yeah?"

"Most definitely," she nodded into his chest. She lifted her head slightly, placing a light kiss on his neck.

"And this?" he asked, rubbing his hands against her arm.

She lifted her head again, kissing his chin.

"What exactly would I have to do to for us to ummm- errr- you know," Fitz blushed.

"Honestly, Fitz, if you can’t say sex, you are not allowed to have it," she scolded.

"Yeah, that. Sex," he had that stupid grin on his face that Simmons couldn’t help but love.

"That requires a bit more. I’d say, you’d probably have to turn up the heat for that one."

He practically knocked her off the couch on his way to the thermostat.

Simmons smiled. She always managed to win these sorts of arguments.


End file.
